Unfinished Business
by revivingophelia
Summary: After the events of RAW 1000, CM Punk seeks Eve out to continue what they started two weeks before. Sequel to A Hands-On Experience. Eve/CM Punk. Set after the July 23rd, 2012 RAW. Rating should probably be a T, but I played it safe and went with an M since the fic this is a sequel to was rated M.


Title: Unfinished Business  
Author: revivingophelia/Karen U  
Pairing/Character: Eve/CM Punk  
Disclaimer: No one you recognize belongs to me  
Rating: T/PG-13  
Summary: After the events of RAW, Punk approaches Eve to finish what they started.  
Spoilers: RAW 1000 - 7/23/12  
Warnings: language, adult situations

This is a sequel to A Hands-On Experience. You need to read that one first. It was posted two weeks ago.

* * *

He made his way down the hall, moving with purpose, the man ignoring everyone around him. He wasn't about to stop and answer the questions that he knew everyone wanted to ask him. 'Why, Punk, why?' He knew it was on everyone's minds, and he didn't care. Why the hell should he? John Cena had been a complete idiot and called his shot with the briefcase instead of preying on a vulnerable champion like everyone else in the history of the Money in the Bank briefcase had done. Cena had given him an entire week to prepare... and he'd given anyone that might want to interfere a week to plan for it as well. It was John Cena's own damn fault for cashing it in the way he did instead of going for the sure-fire win. And then there was the Rock... That asshole had come out there earlier in the night to announce that he was getting a title shot at the Royal Rumble. What in the hell had the Rock done to earn a title shot? Two matches in the course of a year was nothing. Punk wrestled more times than that in a damned weekend. So yeah. He'd left Cena to Big Show, and he'd taken out the Rock when he'd tried to run in for the rescue.

Punk didn't regret it. Not a damned bit. He was sick of being the nice guy. The one that just let things happen. He didn't know when it had happened, but sometime over the course of the year, it had. He'd gone from bad-ass to... Nice. He'd become the guy that tried to placate the crazy chick instead of telling her to get the hell away from him. The guy that had been the WWE champion for over eight months and was still being overshadowed.

Overshadowed.

Yeah. Eve's words had gotten to him two weeks ago. And so had her touch. And her kiss. Well, technically speaking, he'd been the one to kiss her. But she'd sure as hell kissed him back.

He'd barely seen the diva in the two weeks since then, certainly hadn't spoken to her. His original thought from that night to do something big and crazy at Money in the Bank hadn't really panned out. He'd won the match anyway. But he'd seen Eve coolly watching him afterward, and he knew she'd expected something more from him. Something more shocking than just putting Daniel Bryan through a table and winning the damned match.

Maybe he'd given her that shocking moment tonight. Not that he'd done it for her. He'd done it for himself. Because he was sick and tired of everyone and everything being more important than him. He was the champion. He was the one that people should be talking about. Not the Rock. Not John Cena. Not freaking AJ of all people. AJ. Good God, the woman was actually the General Manager of RAW right now. One of Vince McMahon's more ridiculous business moves in awhile. Just proof that Vince was either crazy - AGAIN - or thinking with his downstairs brain. And who in the hell knew what the little psycho was going to do now that she was running RAW? But he'd handle it. He could deal with it. After all, he'd kept the title for months even while John Laurinaitis had been the General Manager, and Johnny had been actively trying to make him lose the championship for much of that time. He'd find a way to hold onto it even with a crazy girl as the new GM.

Shaking his head slightly, he turned a corner, then stopped as something - or rather someone - caught his eye. Eve Torres was in the hallway and, much as she had two weeks before, she looked annoyed. And really, it wasn't like he could blame her for it. Thanks to things like that farce of a 'wedding', not to mention DX taking twenty damned minutes to open the show, there hadn't been an actual divas' match on the show that night. The only divas' action in the ring for RAW 1000 had been Stephanie attacking Paul Heyman and Lita beating Heath Slater with the help of the APA... Something Punk had to admit was pretty amusing. Slater had to be a moron not to realize that Lita would have a plan when she went out there. After all, the woman had spent the last year and a half of her WWE career at Edge's side, and that man could be more than a little devious when he wanted to be.

Eve looked up then, as CM Punk was standing there in the middle of his thoughts, the woman's gaze sliding over him as he stood there in a t-shirt and jeans, the strap of his bag slung over his shoulder. Since she wasn't exactly being shy about the fact that she was giving him the once-over, he returned the favor, allowing his own gaze to move slowly over her, starting with the heeled boots she wore, then sliding up her legs, which were covered in tight denim at the moment. Her jeans were low-waisted, leaving a strip of skin visible and allowing him to see her pierced navel. The red shirt she wore was low-cut, and he'd be lying if he said his gaze didn't linger at her neckline for a long moment. Long enough that she had to notice, and Eve had a knowing smirk on her lips when his gaze finally made it to her face.

"Like what you see?" she asked, her tone making it all too obvious that she knew the answer to that already. He answered her anyway.

"I'd have to be blind and stupid not to," he replied, stepping closer to her. "I'm neither of those things."

She smirked up at him as he came to stand in front of her . Eve's heeled boots made her just a few inches shorter than he was. "Good to know," she stated, then casually turned away from him, making it clear that she intended to walk away, and CM Punk immediately reached out, hooking his fingers through one of the belt loops in her jeans and yanking her back against him.

"Not so fast."

"My, my... Aren't we feeling... forceful... tonight," she said, her tone still a bit amused. As she turned to face him, he maintained his hold on her belt loop, only shifting his grip as necessary, the result being that as she turned, his arm ended up around her and she was more or less pressed up against him, her breasts brushing against his chest. Eve arched a brow as she looked up at him. "Someone looks proud of himself."

"Shouldn't I be? John Cena cashed in his Money in the Bank contract tonight... and I still walked out the champion. He ended up with nothing. That's never happened at a cash-in before."

"True enough. Of course, that's not even the big news of the night," the diva said, walking her fingers up and down his chest as she spoke. He definitely didn't mind the contact. "The big news is that big, bad CM Punk took out the Rock." She smiled at him. "I bet Rocky never saw that one coming."

"Well, that's what he gets for putting himself in the middle of other people's business," Punk replied. "My match, my title, he had no reason to be out there. He just wanted to play the big damn hero."

Eve's lips curved in a sign of amusement. "Funny, isn't it? How those two spent at least a year verbally and occasionally physically tearing each other apart... and tonight, when Cena was in trouble, it's suddenly Rocky to the rescue." The woman shook her head. "Just another chance to grab the spotlight. I guess you showed him."

"He deserved it. He got the main even at Survivor Series, the main event at WrestleMania... and now he gets a title shot at the Royal Rumble. It's bullshit. He was probably already figuring on facing Cena that night. But I'll be damned if I'm not the man stepping into that ring against him in January. And I'll make that asshole regret ever stepping back into a WWE ring again."

Eve's hands slid up his chest, her arms lifting to go around his neck. "Hmmm... Confident. And just a little bit nasty. I like it," she said, then shifted against him, smirking as she did so. It was obvious that she'd taken note of the effect her proximity was having on him. He didn't care. The woman was hotter than hell, and even without the memories of what had happened two weeks ago running through his head, his body probably would have reacted to being this close to her. The memories of two weeks ago just made his body react a bit more quickly.

The diva gave him a knowing smile. "Well, it seems that somebody likes me. Or at least a part of you does."

He shifted his grip on her so that his hands were settled at her waist, fingers brushing against the skin that was left bare between her shirt and her jeans. "I think you probably figured that much out a couple of weeks ago," he replied, and Eve gave a slight shrug, shifting her stance just enough that she brushed against him again. His fingers dug into her hips in response, and she smiled.

"This is true," she murmured, fingers toying with the material at the neck of his t-shirt. "How much do you like me?"

"I think showing you could get us arrested for public indecency. And probably something with the words 'lewd acts' involved in it." Laughter bubbled up from Eve's lips at his words, though the laughter stopped as he slid his hands up her sides, then back down again, his thumbs moving firmly over her breasts with the motion. For her part, Eve didn't shy away from the contact, and that didn't really surprise him. After all, just fourteen days before, they'd been standing in the hallway of a different arena in a different town, and her hand had been between his legs.

"Public indecency and lewd acts, huh? Now that's interesting. Very, very interesting," Eve told him, starting to ease away from him, but Punk wasn't having it, tightening his grip on her hips and jerking her up to her toes as he pressed his mouth against hers. He kissed her ruthlessly, banding his arms around her and holding the diva to him, but Eve wasn't exactly fighting him, her tongue tangling with his as her hands moved through his hair, pulling slightly at the strands. If there should have been any pain from the pulling of his hair, he didn't notice it, and if he was holding her a bit too tightly, it didn't even register with Eve.

They were both breathing heavily as they broke the kiss, Punk keeping his arms around Eve so that she couldn't step away, her body pressed up against his. His gaze was intense as he met her eyes. "Two weeks ago, I let you walk away from me. I was horny as hell after what you did that night, but I let you walk away, then took one hell of a cold shower. I'm not letting you go tonight," he told her, and Eve gave him a considering look, then nodded, the woman's assent nearly drawing a sigh of relief from him.

"All right. But I think we need to go somewhere a little less... public. I'm not in the mood to call someone for bail money after we get arrested for indecent exposure."

"Back to the hotel then. Your room or mine?" he asked, and she thought for a moment, then shrugged.

"Let's go with mine," she told him, and he nodded, starting to release her... Then tightened his grip on her again, causing the woman to arch a brow in question.

"You should know, Eve... I don't do one night stands," Punk informed her, and Eve eyed him for a moment, then gave a slight smile.

"Isn't that a coincidence? Neither do I," she replied, meeting his eyes, both of them knowing they were agreeing to more than just this one night together, though neither one was sure just exactly what they were agreeing to instead. Maybe they'd both just have to take things as they came. Smiling, Eve eased away from him, and this time he released her, looking down as the diva held out her hand. "Come on. Let's get out of here. My hotel room's feeling awfully empty right now."

Punk took her hand and they headed out of the arena.

Together.

The End


End file.
